A Hat in Time
A Hat in Time is an upcoming game by Mecha the Slag that will be released in fourth quarter of 2013. The game is said to have a Collect-a-thon-Adventure genre, found in some classic games like Banjo-Kazooie, Donkey Kong 64, and many others. It will also feature The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker-like gameplay and graphics.A Hat in Time - Steam GreenlightWhy should I support A Hat in Time? - Slag Gaming It will also have keyboard and joystick support. Story Tim used to be a cardboard cutout. When Tim was promoted to ultimate Time Lord of the universe, the previous Time Lord told him before walking out the door: "Just don’t have a meltdown, OK?" From that day forward, Tim would remind himself daily to never have a meltdown. The consequences would be dire if there were no law and order in the universe. He put up a poster in his office to remind himself never to have a meltdown. He would make it appear on his phone every time he used it. He whispered it to himself before he went to sleep. It was only a matter of time before he had a meltdown. His attempts to prevent it, caused it. Now there is no law and order in the universe, and it’s slowly falling apart, one piece at a time. Hat Kid collects these time pieces in the shape of objects scattered around history. If they get into the wrong hands, they can be used for evil. It isn't about saving the universe per se, its the struggle of whether to let the universe go its own way or if we are allowed to manipulate it. Hat Kid is from space and goes around destroying time objects in order to let the universe remain untouched. She does this due to an event in her past. Moustache Girl has lived in the white city all her life and watch it be ruled and tyrannized by The Mafia of Cooks. She wants to take matters into her own hand and save everyone, using the time objects. The game is the struggle between the two. Moustache Girl isn't evil per definition, but she is evil to Hat Kid, and vice versa. The first chapter is set in the City of Calcite and Adventure. It is a mountain side city with an upwards-flowing river. They're a chef mafia, and they're bullying the entire town to get the best sea food and promote their own luxurious restaurant. They even demand "protection fish" from the town's citizens and cafés — they're totally mean! Getting into the Mafia of Cooks' restaurant requires a good plan, you must use your assassin instincts to become the enemy. To blend in like never before. Inventor has plenty of ideas for it. In fact, he has way too many! Hat Kid asks for a ladder, gets a gigantic steampunk cannon! Delicious Monster Meal are one of the enemies that Hat Kid will meet in Chapter 1. After the mafia of cooks have been defeated, it's time for a party! Chapter 2 is said to be freaky, on a picture there can be seen two snakes with masks. Hat Kid will be exploring all kinds of emotions in her game, even love. Is alternative dimension Hat Kid real, or just a ghost trick? Hat Kid's umbrella has several uses. One of them is acting as a hookshot! You can even slap enemies at a distance with that thing! A badge system, inspired by Paper Mario's, which would allow you to essentially equip attacks. Gallery File:AHiT Cellar.jpg|Cellar File:AHiT Cellar2.jpg|Ditto File:AHiT Cityhub.jpg|City Hub File:AHiT Confetti.jpg|Hat Kid File:AHiT Mafiacooks.jpg|Mafia Cooks and Hat Kid File:AHiT Window.jpg|Hat Kid looking in the window File:AHiT ForestDwellers.jpg|Forest Dwellers References Category:A Hat in Time